The Legend of Hyrule and Lorule
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Two courageous princesses from two different kingdoms team up to stop Ganondorf from ruling their kingdoms. Zelda is a warrior princess that's stubborn and quick tempered, and Hilda is far from a damsel in distress- she can defend herself with a royal staff. Follow them in their adventure as they fight monsters, rescue people from danger, and even brave the dungeons!
1. The Introduction

**Author's note: Hyrule in this story may have the layout of the Hyrule from Twilight Princess- and Lorule may look similar to Hyrule. Review and I'll add another chapter, please. **

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and I am skilled at archery and I'm just learning how to use a sword in battle. I play the ocarina very well, and I have a little sister named Victoria. We have different names because our parents don't want to confuse us.

Victoria is bubbly and hyper, and she never falls asleep at night unless I play the ocarina to calm her down. She is fourteen, and she has braided pigtails. Her bangs are short, and her hair is blond. Her eyes are the color of the bright blue sky.

I have light brown hair and bluish green eyes. I usually wear my hair in a single braid, complete with a tiara with a sapphire in the center. My powers are granted by the Goddesses- and I use them for good, not evil- unless I lose my temper for some reason.

I am sixteen, and I'm much more mature and calm than my younger sister. We used to play a lot when we were younger, and now that I am to be queen very soon, I became more mature and calm.

Sometimes Victoria still wants to play, and I would say no. She may sneak out of the castle when nobody is looking, and then I would be worried for her safety.

As I walk into the training room, Victoria walks in. "Do you want to play outside with me?" She asked.

"No. Let me train, okay?" I replied.

"Alright then," She said in a childlike tone of voice as she walks out.

I pick up the sword, and then I start to slash the training dummy a few times. I charge at it, and then I hold my sword in the air as I start to spin. People call this a spin attack- and the direct charge is called a stab.

I hear a knock on the door, and I approach the door to open it. Victoria is standing there. Sometimes she just won't go away. "Do you wanna play with me?" She asked.

"No. Play with your friends," I replied as I sense my magic flickering in my hands.

"Why not?"

"I already told you! Sometimes you're just so annoying, Victoria."

Victoria frowns as I close the door shut. The magic inside my hands have calmed down, so that I don't accidentally unleash it. I hear a knock once again. "Zelda, do you want to play? It won't take long," Victoria asked.

"No! Go away," I retorted as I start to lose my temper.

I slash the training dummy, and then I once again use the spin attack.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I'm Princess Hilda of Lorule, and the kingdom has restored- except some villages that are in need of repair. My mother once was so desperate to save the kingdom, but my father told her that stealing Hyrule's Triforce won't help Lorule in any way.

I have a younger sister named Isabella, and she is fourteen. She is playful and is never serious. Her hair is pitch black with a hint of violet. Her eyes are olive green like my father's, while my eyes are the color of rubies. My hair is a bit lighter- and it's purple.

I'm sixteen, and I would be queen very soon because my parents died three years ago. Unlike my mother, I'm a bit wise. I'm also courageous and serious. My sister can be mischievous sometimes- she sometimes play pranks on guests or even on me.

I tend to find it rude, since her pranks can hurt someone without being on purpose. She also likes to sneak out of the castle to go on mini quests. Some people said that my sister is adventurous, while others argued that she's a little rebellious.

She usually wears her hair in braided pigtails, while I let my hair flow. My hair is very long and wavy. She sometimes play with my hair because she thinks my hair is very beautiful. As I walk into the castle's courtyard, Ravio is standing there. "Hilda, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay," I replied as I notice my sister sneaking up behind my friend.

Isabella takes a hold of Ravio's body, and pulls him back. Ravio yelps, and Isabella giggles. "Gotcha," Isabella said.

"Isabella! Ravio gets scared easily, so don't scare him like that, okay? It's a bit rude to scare sensitive people like that," I scolded.

"Alright then," Isabella said as she walks into the castle.

"Hilda, I thought I was going to get kidnapped- but it is Isabella playing a prank. She's so mischievous sometimes," Ravio said.

"Of course she can be. She isn't so mature yet- she's a child at heart," I replied in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ganondorf is in his lair, plotting something...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Ganondorf smiles evilly as he thinks of his plan to rule Hyrule and Lorule. He glares at his minions, and he opens his mouth to say something. "You shall invade Hyrule and Lorule and terrorize the people. Some of you shall spread my word of evil," He said.

All of his minions rush out of the throne room to wreak havoc on Hyrule and Lorule. Ganondorf then walks into the stables to find his black stallion. He climbs onto his stallion, and then he starts his quest to try and take control of both kingdoms.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	2. Loss Of Royal Status

Hilda's P.O.V

As Ravio and I enter the throne room, ten dark knights storm into the throne room as a tall and muscular figure appears. Ravio screams in terror as he hides behind my back. I take out my staff, and I narrow my eyes to show this person that I'm not scared.

"Geh heh heh... Your foolish mother tried to save Lorule long ago, but Yuga and my beast self turned against her. She's so naive and stupid," The masculine voice said.

"How dare you insult my mother! I mean, like seriously? She's not an idiot like you thought," I retorted.

"But she isn't clever at all. She doesn't even know that Yuga tricked her!"

"So? That doesn't mean that you have to insult my mother."

"You're also foolish, Princess Hilda. You don't know what's going on either!"

"I do know what's going on, and I'm not a fool."

The figure becomes more visible, and this man is grinning evilly as he approaches me. "All the women in your family are fools!" He shouted.

"But my ancestors destroyed the Lorulean Triforce long ago because the goddesses were punishing the kingdom. And my mother's Hyrulean counterpart restored Lorule when they were teenagers," I replied.

"Fool, fool, fool..."

"I'm no fool!"

"How priceless! Okay, let's get serious... My name is Ganondorf, and I shall rule the world! I must have your kingdom in my hands," Ganondorf said in a dark tone of voice.

"Ok, but how do you know my name, Ganondorf?" I asked.

He suddenly starts laughing, and I get frustrated. "I know it! You're a fool! And you don't know how I know about you," He replied.

"I'm not a fool." Despite my seemingly strong exterior, I know that he is trying to hurt my feelings. But, I won't show my hurt feelings.

"One of my minions told me about you, so ha! You're too stubborn to lend the kingdom to me!"

And that's when he pushes me out of the way to possibly find the Lorulean Sacred Realm. I rush after him, and Ravio is just following behind. Ganondorf breaks open the door, and he apparently notices the Lorulean Triforce.

I immediately rush in between Ganondorf and the Lorulean Triforce. "Don't steal the Lorulean Triforce!" I said with assertiveness as he approaches me.

"Below this Sacred Realm is an endless abyss. I would be glad if you fall all the way down so that I can have Lorule and also Hyrule to myself," He replied.

"Of course there is, but I would never try to harm myself!"

He then grabs both of my arms, and holds me over the abyss. I begin to panic, not for my life, but for Lorule. If he ever murders me to take over Lorule, then the kingdom would be destroyed. I try not to show fear as I look him in the eye.

"Hilda, will you surrender or die?" Ganondorf asked.

"I will surrender," I replied.

He then throws me onto the ground, and I feel sharp pain going through my skull as a result. I try to mentally ease the pain, but it's too much. As I start to lay on my back, I watch in horror as Ganondorf places his hand on the Lorulean Triforce.

"No!" I shouted.

He doesn't seem to listen as he opens his mouth to speak. "I shall take over Lorule," He said as the Lorulean Triforce starts glowing as a result.

"No, please! No, no, no!" I sobbed as Ravio appears by the doorway.

Ganondorf turns his attention to me. "Now I have your kingdom. You are now overthrown," He said as he walks off.

I stand up, and then I start to run towards the door. "My kingdom is stolen by evil," I whispered, "What should I do?"

"You should take action," Ravio said in reply to my whisper.

"How should I take action? He's powerful."

"But, he is not as powerful as a hero that may be chosen by the Goddesses."

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

An evil looking man enters the throne room, and I immediately stand up. My sister, who was sitting next to me, seems suddenly afraid. She rushes behind me as the man approaches us.

"My name is Ganondorf. Because there is a Lorulean Sacred Realm, I assume there may be a Hyrulean Sacred Realm in a similiar location," The man said.

"I'm not allowing you to take Hyrule's Triforce!" I shouted.

"Well! At least allow me, for I have already taken over Lorule- and I must take over Hyrule. I was defeated many times in the past by multiple heroes and some of your female ancestors! I need to finally win!"

"What makes you think that?"

He doesn't answer, and he storms through the entrance to the Hyrulean Sacred Realm. I immediately start pursuing him. I watch him place his hand on the Triforce, and then I immediately charge at him.

"Not so fast, Ganondorf!" I threatened, "This kingdom will always be mine!"

"Then why do your ancestors get kidnapped all of the time despite their so-called wisdom?!" Ganondorf remarked, "I bet you're cowardly and stupid like the rest of them."

He turns his attention to the Triforce, and smiles evilly. "Hyrule shall be under my control," He said as the kingdom starts to darken.

He storms out of the Hyrulean Sacred Realm, and I start to pursue him for the second time. "Guards, get those maidens and imprison them in the dungeon!" He commanded.

I rush into my room to get the bow and my beloved sword. One of the guards force the door open, and I notice a crack in one of the bedroom walls. My parents once told me that I can get to another world through a crack.

I rush towards the crack, and I hear a shrill scream coming from my sister. "Zelda! Save me!" Victoria screamed.

I walk through the crack to prevent the guards from capturing me. I should have saved my younger sister, but I don't want to be like my female ancestors. I enter a bedroom that is parallel to my bedroom, but with darker colors.

I think I hear screams coming from other parts of this castle. I walk through the door to see what's going on, and downstairs is an invaded throne room full of dark knights trying to capture the innocent victims.

I rush down to rescue them, and the girl that looks similiar to me turns around to speak to me. "You seem to have the heart of a true hero. My name is Hilda, and I was the Princess of Lorule until this man came and took over my beloved kingdom," She said.

The dark knights start to surround us, and I prepare to attack them with my sword when suddenly Hilda takes out a staff. "I'll have both of us to safety," She said.

The last thing I heard is a girl's voice saying "Hilda! Please stop them!" as we teleport to an area near a lake.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated, regardless of your mood.**


	3. Hidden Mountain and Forest

Zelda's P.O.V

"I was about to stop the dark knights when suddenly you teleported us," I said, "I was trying to save you and your friends."

"I know, but the girl that screamed for help is actually my sister. I hope that she's okay," Hilda replied, "By the way, I haven't learned your name yet. What is your name?"

"My name is Zelda, and I have lost my kingdom to Ganondorf- just because he simply made a wish on the Hyrulean Triforce."

"A similiar thing happened in the Lorulean Sacred Realm, but he used the Lorulean Triforce."

"So, what happened with the boy that couldn't defend himself?"

"You mean my friend Ravio?"

"Ravio?!"

"Yes. He was possibly trying to get me to escape, but I refused because I was desperate to protect my sister from the dark knights."

"A similiar thing happened with my sister Victoria, except that I don't have a male friend. Sometimes I talk with a peasant in green clothes. He makes fun of women sometimes, thinking that girls can't defend themselves."

"So, we both have a younger sister. My younger sister is named Isabella, and she's mischevious."

I smile. I can almost imagine her sister playing pranks on certain people. "My younger sister is so hyper. She's a bit on the opposite side- she is the playful and childish one, while I am more mature and much less playful," I said.

Hilda smiles a bit. "That's a bit amusing. I can almost imagine the annoying sister scenario," She said.

"She can be annoying sometimes, but I still care about her. She sneaks out of the castle sometimes. I wonder if she'll find out what the strange cracks in the walls are used for."

"Then she may meet Isabella. I wonder what may happen between them, though. Maybe an amusing plan to prank on somebody."

"Okay, then. Let's focus on our quest, not our little sisters that are so childish and playful."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I look at the map, and we are near Lake Lylia. "Hey, Hilda, look over there! There's a crack. It could lead back to Hyrule," Zelda said as she points at a house with a crack in the wall.

She leads me to the crack, and then we go through the crack. We enter a parallel land with a stormy sky. "So this is Hyrule?" I asked.

"Yes- and Hyrule was lively before Ganondorf came along and took over the beautiful land," Zelda replied, "And we're near Lake Hylia. I wonder if the temples of certain elements are linked to each other somehow."

"They are linked to each other, Zelda. Now, let's get back to Lorule."

We go through the crack, and then we're back in Lorule. We walk out of the area, and we notice a forest in the distance. We then approach the forest, and an old woman is standing near the forest. "Are you going to be in the forest? There's lots of dangers in there," She warned.

"Yes, but we can handle it because we're courageous," Zelda replied.

"Okay then, young ladies."

She walks off, and then I walk into the forest with Zelda. It's so dark in the forest, and like the old woman said, there would be lots of dangers in the forest. Two shadows run from a tree to another one, and they seem to be glaring at us with hostile evil eyes.

"I sense a menacing presence spying on us. We should be aware of it- and if that presence jumps out at us, then we should battle it," I said.

"Quiet, Hilda... I think I hear a faint sound coming from somewhere..." Zelda replied.

We listen to a faint sound, and we continue walking. Zelda is sort of following the sound, and I wonder what would happen next. I think I hear two voices whispering to each other. "Let's try and scare them," One voice said.

"Good idea. And we should stop them so that our master Ganondorf will forever have the two kingdoms in his hands," The other voice replied.

Two shadows then jump out at us, and they resemble us just a bit except that they have pitch black skin and pitch black clothes. Their hair is also pitch black. "Why aren't you scared?" Dark Zelda said, "You were said to be cowardly like your ancestors."

"I'm not a coward but her friend Ravio is! How are my ancestors cowardly?!" Zelda retorted.

"You and your mother are evil," Dark Hilda said.

"No, we're not! We actually have good intentions, unlike you!" I replied, "The person who's truly evil is a man named Ganondorf!"

"We'll see," The shadows said in unison as they take out their respective weapons.

I take out a staff, and Dark Hilda takes out a staff. Zelda takes out her sword, and Dark Zelda also takes out a sword. Zelda then swings her sword at Dark Zelda, but Dark Zelda blocks the attack with the sword. "You're not so clever," Dark Zelda remarked.

"I'm not an idiot," Zelda retorted.

"Then why did your ancestors get kidnapped all of the time?! That's not a clever thing for your ancestors to do!"

"What do you know?!" Zelda stabs Dark Zelda's chest two times, and Dark Zelda blocks the third attack with the sword.

"Your mother is-" Dark Hilda said as she raises her staff to attack me.

"No, she's not! And I'm not evil, either. My mother was once desperate to save Lorule long ago," I retorted as I use my staff to attack her.

"Your mother was tricked by Yuga, and then she tried to take the Triforce! How very foolish of her..."

"She's not a bad person- she apologized for what she did."

"So?!"

I attack Dark Hilda with my magic, and Zelda slashes Dark Zelda a few times before finishing her off. Dark Zelda disappears, and Zelda aims her bow at Dark Hilda.

She then shoots an arrow at Dark Hilda, and then Dark Hilda disappears. Zelda notices a crack in the wall, and she then smirks a bit. "I wonder if this crack will lead to Faron Woods," She said. We approach the crack, and then we go through it.

Unlike the forest back in Lorule, this forest is much less dark and eerie.

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.


	4. The Forest Temple Part 1

Zelda's P.O.V

A temple is in front of us, and I once again look at the Hyrulean map. So this is our destination- the Forest Temple. To the left is a sword in the pedestal. This might be the legendary Master Sword. I approach it, and then I pull it out of the pedestal.

I then hold the blade in the air to suggest my heroism. "Chosen Heroine of Time, you must complete the four dungeons dotted across Hyrule to find the Four Elemental Crystals. They are to be useful in your battle against Ganondorf, the King of Evil," One of the goddesses said.

"Finally, a woman gets to be the Heroine of Time! I can save the day and become known as a heroine, not like one of my ancestors that are the cowardly damsels in distress," I replied.

"Now you must go forth into the Forest Temple."

I walk pridefully into the Forest Temple. The first thing I notice in the entrance is a big skulltula. I slash the big skultulla multiple times, and Hilda is just standing there for some reason. "Why do you suddenly act so prideful about your status as the Heroine of Time?" She asked.

"Because all of my ditzy and dumb blond ancestors get kidnapped all of the time- except that only a few of them fought back. The thing is, the ones who fought back still had to get rescued by an overprotective hero," I replied.

"I see, but wouldn't it be considered boasting and bragging if you talk to people about your heroic efforts every single day?"

"Won't you shut up! I have to complete the quest or else everyone would see me as a coward- even though I'm not really a coward! Ravio is a stupid coward, so yeah!"

"Did you just talk trash about Ravio?"

"So?! Shut your blabber mouth up!"

Hilda frowns a bit as we approach the unlocked door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Victoria finds out that the crack in the wall leads to another world... And then she will meet her Lorulean counterpart...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Victoria notices that she is in a parallel world to Lorule. Sitting near the bars is a girl her age, with very dark hair and a dark green dress. The girl, who seems to hear someone walk into the cell, turns her head a bit. "Who? Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Victoria, and I'm the younger sister of Princess Zelda. Zelda used to be a princess of Hyrule until this scary man came along and took over Hyrule," Victoria replied.

"A similiar thing happened. Hilda used to be a princess of Lorule until Ganondorf took over the beautiful kingdom. I'm Isabella, and I am her younger sister."

"Now that's something we have in common! Well, were you crying a bit?"

"Maybe so, but I was also terrified- terrified that Lorule may crumble to ruins. Hilda may be in danger, too..."

Isabella stands up, and then she turns around. She notices that Victoria looks similiar to her in appearance- except for dress color, hair color, and eye color. "Oh, my! We resemble each other. That's so cool," Isabella said a moment later.

"I wonder if you would be more willing to play with me. My older sister is just plain cold towards me whenever I try to play with her. We used to play a lot when we were young, and now she is more serious and mature," Victoria replied.

"My older sister often tells me that my mischievous behavior is a bit rude. Despite the fact that she tries to teach me to become like a mature young woman, she actually cares about me. She is a bit wise, but her friend Ravio is a bit more wise. They flirt with each other sometimes."

"So you have a caring sister, while my sister is a bit cold."

"Yes, but she's mindful of my behavior ever since the death of our parents."

"Isabella, you're so lucky to have a kind sister. Mine just considers me to be annoying."

"I think that deep inside, Zelda actually cares about you and your safety."

"But sometimes my sister tells me to get lost or to go away. How is that caring?!"

"Victoria, she probably doesn't mean it. She might have been busy with certain things sometimes. That's how rulers are, and sometimes they don't want to be interrupted in the middle of their royal duties."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Zelda and I enter a room with two plant monsters. Their mouths are so big- and some people call them diababas. Zelda slashes the plant monsters, and as they get uprooted, they try to catch us. She then slashes their mouths, and then the plant monsters die as a result.

A small chest magically appears, and then Zelda approaches the chest. In there is two keys instead of one. She smirks as we approach the locked door. "You may be awesome, but I'm much more awesome because I have a sword and shield," She said as she unlocks the door.

How boastful can she get sometimes about her heroic efforts? We enter a room with a child and monkey in the cage. The bulblins are standing by the cage as if they're guarding it. "What are you doing to the poor child?!" I demanded as I approach the bulblins.

Zelda slashes the bulblins, and then she breaks the cage open with her sword. The child turns to gaze at us. "Thank you so much for saving me! But, I'm not sure if it's safe for me to go back without you guys. Those monsters sure are frightening- and the monkey tried to protect me," He said.

"Well, I can use my magic to take us out of here. Where do you live?" I replied.

"I live in Ordon Village. You can enter the village by crossing the bridge that crosses the bottomless chasm. Oh, and my other friends are taken by those monsters- it's like they're a bit hungry for other children."

"Okay then. Is there somebody in the village that could keep you safe from the monsters?"

"Yes- and his name's Link. He's a ranch hand, and part time babysitter. He rides a horse sometimes, especially into the night."

I take out my staff, and then I use my magic to teleport me and this kid. We are now near a possible village. There seems to be a spring near the bridge. A young man about a year older appears, and he seems a bit surprised.

"Did you save Talo?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I am Hilda of Lorule. Zelda lost Hyrule to Ganondorf, so we are on a quest to save both kingdoms from Ganondorf."

"Hilda. That's a pretty name. My name's Link. It's nice to meet you, princess..."

We shake hands as Talo enters the village. I stare into Link's brilliant blue eyes, and my heart flutters.

"Goodbye for now," I said as I teleport myself back to the temple.


	5. The Forest Temple Part 2

Zelda's P.O.V

As Hilda returns, I approach another locked door. "So, is the boy safe now?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. And guess who I met?" Hilda replied.

"Yeah, what about the person?"

"His name is Link. He could be related to all the other Links that saved Hyrule a few times. Also, he's handsome and muscular- and he likes children..."

"Would you stop fantasizing about Link? He's probably annoying and overprotective, so yeah!"

I pull her through the door that I just unlocked. "It's rude," Hilda said, "To pull people around without permission."

"But you're fantasizing about men, and that would be a waste of time! We gotta focus on the quest," I retorted, "I want to be a hero for a change! That way people shall feel differently about women instead of stereotyping them!"

"No need to be so harsh and boastful."

"I'm not like that! I'm actually quite humble and kind."

"No, you're not! You're harsh and boastful! You need to do something about those qualities!"

"Like what, act like a prissy female royal that needs a man?! I'm the total opposite of that!"

I push her to the ground as two skeletons appear. I approach the skeletons, and then I start to slash them multiple times. When the skeletons die a bit later, a big chest magically appears.

"See? Do you think every princess needs a man? Not every princess or maiden or peasant girl needed a man, but they act like they do because they love knights that rescue them all of the freaking time! Every single time whenever I approach any of those girls, they could be flirting with their knights and they're so ditsy and stupid- they're not even aware of anything," I told Hilda.

"Okay, Zelda- not every girl needs a man, but you shouldn't really make a big deal out of it. My mother needed a wise king, as do my ancestors that are female. But, the warrior women? They don't need a man, and they act like it. They're so independent and strong- just like how you're independent and strong. Why do you make fun of the girls that are in love with the knights?" Hilda replied.

"I'm not making fun of them- it can happen. Once the girls meet a knight that seems so brave, they become over dependent cowards!"

"Wow, you're over-exaggerating now."

"Whatever."

"Well, excuse me, feminist heroine."

"Excuse me, princess-that-needs-a-man!"

I quickly open the big chest, and in there is a big key that will unlock the door to the temple's boss. Hilda and I enter the elevator to go to the second floor.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

Zelda may be an awesome warrior princess that can fight even the strongest enemy, but she is also boastful and a bit harsh. She is proud of her abilities like magic, her skill in archery, and even her sword fighting skills. She thinks that I'm not capable of fighting evil, mainly because I have a staff.

And there's another reason why she thinks that I'm not capable- because every woman in my family has a wise hero or husband to guide them throughout their whole lives. Like, what will Zelda do as queen, spread the word about gender equality and making sexism illegal? That may possibly happen.

She thinks that she's better than any other woman that lives in either Hyrule or Lorule. I mean, seriously. Boastfulness doesn't make anybody more better than anyone else- it makes you a bit worse- and you'll be seen as arrogant, egotistical, and full of yourself.

And harshness reduces your chances of making friends- and keeping them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Victoria and Isabella play with each other as the time passes by...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Victoria sighs as she takes out a doll version of her older sister. "My sister never wants to play anymore. I know she tells me to play with my friends- and I'm not really interested in playing with a stranger," She said.

"At least you don't have to play with one. Strangers aren't that bad, so yeah. I've talked to a stranger one time- and it's not really scary. This stranger is a wise woman, and she gave me some words of wisdom. She also enjoys being around children," Isabella replied as she takes out her own dolls.

"You have a few dolls, too? Your doll with purple hair is very pretty. I think your older sister would be more beautiful than mine- mine has a bit of a boyish appearance. At least braids are not boyish."

"Of course she is- and she gets all the admirers. Deep inside, I actually want to court with a handsome man that is caring but funny and a bit playful."

"And you possibly hide it with what, your mischievous and somewhat stoic exterior?"

"Yes. Boys are only attracted to girls that dress beautifully and smile all of the time. I'm far from that girl- I dress very plainly, that some people forget that I'm actually royal. I don't smile much unless I play and cause mischief."

She makes the dolls stand up, and I do the same with my own. "Hey, do you want to play?" She said through her blond doll.

"No," She said through the brown haired doll.

"Is that what happens between you and your sister?" Isabella asked.

"Yes- ever since I turned thirteen," Victoria replied with a bit of a frown, "I wish she would be playful still- but she became so boring like my parents."

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As Hilda and I enter the boss lair, a giant spider with many eyes appear. "This thing is more disgusting than the skultulla that we encountered a few hours ago," Hilda said, "I think it's really poisonous. So, don't let it attack you."

I listen to her warning, and then I charge at the spider. The spider crawls out of the way, and now it's on the ceiling, spawning eggs. I slash the eggs as quick as I can, and then the spider falls to the floor. I shoot an arrow at the spider's eyes, and it becomes unconscious.

I slash the spider twenty times, and then it gains its consciousness back as it goes back to the ceiling. I shoot another arrow at the spider, and then it falls to the floor. I then slash it twenty more times, and then it dies. A portal appears, and also, the emerald is in place of the beast. I pick up the emerald before Hilda and I enter the portal.

We are now at the entrance of the woods, and a boy is standing there. "What do you want? Leave us alone," I demanded.

"Don't be mean. I'm Link, and I'm from Ordon Village. Are you Zelda?" The boy replied.

"Yes. I'm a warrior princess- and I shall take back the kingdom! I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Hey, Zelda, no need to be so-" Hilda said.

"Shut up, Hilda! Let me speak," I retorted.

"Good luck on the quest, girls," Link said as he walks off.

"You! You scared him away!" Hilda shouted as she points at me.

"I didn't do nothing- We need to focus on our quest to stop Ganondorf," I retorted.

* * *

**A rivalry is starting, so yeah. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	6. Journey Into The Mountains

Zelda's P.O.V

"Oh, won't you quit it? It's not like you care about Link. You want to marry him, right? Right?! Go ahead and marry him. I don't even care," I told Hilda as we go towards Kakariko Village.

"But I'm sixteen- and the right age to marry is age nineteen or older. Why do you have to be so-" She replied.

"Don't ask me that annoying question!"

"But I'm not-"

"I'm not saying that you were annoying, but your questions are getting real annoying! I mean-"

"Zelda, calm down-"

"I don't need to calm down! Calmness is for the-"

"No, it's not. It shows that you're in control of your emotions and such."

I scoff at her as we enter the village. The ones running back and forth are the children- ranged from age five to possibly age thirteen. They seem to be having fun, but a boy with blond hair and blue eyes is kneeling near the spring, his head down.

Hilda approaches him, and then she kneels next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shut up, Hilda! I'm supposed to bring good news to Hyrule, not you! You ain't stealing all the glory," I screamed as the child cries even more.

"Quit it. You're scaring the boy." And she turns her attention back to the boy.

"My friends are mean to me. Ilia and Beth don't seem to mind, but Talo and Malo always bully me for being cowardly and such," The boy replied.

"Do not let the bullies get to you," Hilda advised, "You should stand up to them and say that they can't take control of your life. I wonder how you know about the boy that is saved and is back in Ordon Village."

"You mean... Talo?"

"Yes."

"My friends and I used to live in Ordon Village- except for the girl with short black hair and hazel eyes. Ilia, Beth, Malo, Talo, and I used to live in peace until this happened. We were just playing in the woods when suddenly the monsters rushed through the woods and captured us."

"Tell me more."

"Talo was taken in the opposite direction by the green skinned monsters, and the obese one with horns took the rest of us into the field. That's when the obese monster dropped us without knowing it. A kind man came and took us in so that we can reside with him for a while."

"Where did the horned monster drop you?"

"Near this village. The whole time when my friends and I are still held, I prayed to the goddesses, and then the monster dropped us."

"I'm sure that you can find courage. If Zelda and I encounter this beast, then we shall defeat it- and take you and your friends home, which is Ordon Village."

As Hilda stands up, we hear a volcano rumbling loudly as it spews a few rocks out of its mouth. "C'mon, Hilda. Let's see what's going on in the mountain. There may be a problem up there," I said as we start walking towards the mountain.

"Wait up! It's too dangerous to go forth without iron boots and a few bombs!" A male voice shouted. I smirk, and then I turn around.

Standing there is a guy that seems a year older. He has black hair with a hint of violet, and he has olive green eyes. He has fair skin, and he is wearing what looks like a very long tunic intended for males- that kind of tunic is very rare. He is also wearing a scarf, and hovering beside him is a bird.

"Ravio, how did you get here? Are you going to set up a shop somewhere?" Hilda asked.

"Yes- in this village. There's a few pairs of iron boots left, and also a few bomb bags," Ravio answered.

Ravio reminds me a bit of the boy that Hilda and I encountered a bit earlier. His hair is also slightly jagged.

We follow him into a building, and It seems as if this house is converted into a shop. His cheerful exterior isn't enough to make me laugh even the slightest bit. Hilda giggles a bit. I place one thousand rupees on the table as I take the biggest bomb bag and two pairs of iron boots.

I toss one pair to Hilda, and she looks at them. She places her foot into one of the boots, and then she seems to feel a bit awkward. "Those iron boots just don't really fit my personality. I'd rather wear something more feminine," She said.

"You'd rather die?! Just take them off and place them into your sack! Those boots will come in handy when we go through the Fire Temple, okay? Don't really complain about them," I replied.

"Okay then, girls! Good luck in the Fire Temple- and Hilda, please be safe and use the boots according to Zelda's instructions," Ravio said as he waves at us.

Hilda and I walk out of the shop, and then we approach the mountain. "Gotta love Ravio for his personality," She said.

"But Ravio is weird. Is he a Lorulean?" I replied.

"He's not weird- and he's a Lorulean."

"Then why did he come to Hyrule?"

"Maybe to help us in our quest."

As we approach a wall with a ladder, Hilda tries to climb it. She seems to be stuck, and I giggle at her. "You afraid of heights?" I asked.

"A little," She replied as she leaps down to the ground. I allow her to climb onto my back as I start to climb the ladder.

As we approach the top, a Goron is giving us an icy stare. "Who are you to invade the Goron territory?! Our leader is trying to keep the dangerous dragon from escaping the volcanic cavern. He is locked in there because of Ganondorf. Are you Ganondorf's followers?" He demanded.

"No, we're not! We'll try to stop the dragon," Hilda and I said in unision.

"Good. I may allow you to meet with the Goron elders that are in the small Goron Village," The Goron said as he walks out of the way.

Hilda and I walk deeper into the mountains, and the volcano continues to rumble a few more times, forcing us to dodge the lava rocks each time.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	7. Fire Temple, Part 1

Zelda's P.O.V

Hilda and I enter what looks like a den. It seems a bit like a village, and some Goron elders are standing by the entrance to the volcano. "Who are you?" One of the elders asked.

"I am Zelda, and this is my Lorulean counterpart Hilda," I replied, "And we will stop the dragon and save your leader from possible harm."

"Our glorious Princess Zelda, you shall be allowed passage into the Fire Temple. First, let's see how capable and strong you are," One of the younger Gorons said.

"I have wrestled a few times in the past, so yeah," I replied, forgetting to sound like an actual princess.

Sometimes I talk like a tomboy instead of a princess. "Hilda, cheer for me," I told Hilda.

"Okay then," Hilda replied as she watches me walk onto the platform with the Goron.

Hilda's P.O.V

As the wrestling starts, Zelda pushes the Goron near the edge of the platform with sheer stregnth. I've never seen her muscles flex as she wrestles. She slaps the Goron a few times across the cheek, and then she pushes the Goron even further. She pushes the Goron off the platform with huge effort.

"You win- so you're capable and strong. You and your friend can stop the dragon," The Goron elder said as the entrance to the Fire Temple opens.

Zelda and I enter the Fire Temple, and I smile at her. I've never seen such a strong princess, but she is so strong. "Good job, Zelda! You're so strong, too," I said.

"At least I have some of the glory still," She replied.

We hop onto a nearby platform, and there are other platforms. I can see a door in front of us. "It's so hot in here," I complained.

Zelda turns her attention on me, with a hint of anger and frustration in her face. "Really, Hilda? Really? You should have been captured so that I don't have to hear your whiny complaints," She shouted.

"How am I whiny?" I asked.

"Because you're so girly! You'd probably rather be in a field of flowers and peace than be on an adventure, right?!"

"I'm not that girly. I just want to save Lorule."

"Then stop whining and complaining about every single thing!"

I stop talking as a result. We hop onto the next platform, and there is a switch on the right platform.

Zelda's P.O.V

We hop onto the platform with the switch, and the bridge appears as the timer starts ticking. We quickly rush across the bridge, and then we go through the door. "Girly girl," I told Hilda.

"Rude tomboy," She replied.

"Desperate and prissy fool."

"Angry warrior."

We enter a room with two dodongos and a door blocked by the steel bars. There also is a big chest- not much about it. I shoot the ice arrows at the dodongos, and then they freeze up. "That's not the right way to defeat them! The bombs could really come in handy," Hilda said.

"So? It's not like they're going to stop us from continuing our quest to take back Hyrule and Lorule," I remarked.

I then slash the dodongo's tail, and it falls off. The dodongos are no longer frozen, and I decide to throw a bomb at the second dodongo. The dodongos die a second later, and the steel bars disappear.

I open the chest, and in there is a dungeon map. I smirk as I look at the map- three floors- sounds like it's going to be easy. Hilda and I walk through the door- and I'm the one to lead the way. Upon entering another room, there are platforms in the air, almost unreachable.

Up there is a locked door- and there is a few cracks along with the platforms, and there's also a crack near the door. I bet they are connected to Lorule's Fire Temple. There is a crack on the left, and there also is a small chest. I bet it has a small key inside.

We approach the left wall, and then I open the small chest. In there are three keys. I smirk to myself again as we transform into portraits to go through the crack. When we enter a room with a few fiery bats, there is a stairway that will lead to the first platform.

The fiery bats approach us, and I shield myself. Hilda gets hit by one of them, and catches on fire. "Help! I'm on fire," She shouted.

I use my magic to extinguish the fire, and it disappears. I slash the fiery bats, and they die as a result. "Thanks for not letting me burn to death," Hilda said.

We approach the stairway, and we walk up to the platform a second later. We walk through the crack, and once again we are in Hyrule's Fire Temple. A switch is on the platform, and I step on the switch. The timer starts ticking as we quickly hop on the floating platform to reach the second platform.

We step on the second platform, and we then approach the crack. We go through the crack, and when we enter the Lorulean Fire Temple once again, there is a stairway in front of us. We walk to the third platform, and there is a floating platform that could go to the top.

We hop onto the floating platform, and then we reach the top. There is a crack on the right, and we approach the crack. We go through the crack, and then we once again enter the Hyrulean Fire Temple.

I unlock the door in front of us, and then Hilda and I enter another room. Upon entering the room, a giant dodongo appears. I throw the bomb at the giant dodongo as it opens it mouth. I slash its tail, and then it starts rolling around a minute later.

As the dodongo approaches us and opens its mouth once again, I throw another bomb into its mouth. The dodongo collapses to the ground as I slash the tail ten more times. The dodongo rolls around, and it inches closer to the lava. It sinks into the lava, and turns to a rock. A big chest magically appears, and I rush to the chest.

Inside the chest is a boss key. I place it into my sack, and then Hilda and I walk towards the door in front of us. A staircase is in front of us, and it seems to spiral- and we're outside. The bottom seems so distant, and I can hear a dragon roaring. We hear rumbling, and then we walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Some of the Fire Temple layout is inspired by the Wind Waker layout. Will the girls successfully face down the dragon to save the goron leader and to get the ruby? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	8. Fire Temple, Part 2 and Rescuing a Child

Zelda's P.O.V

When we approach the door, we unlock it with the Boss Key and we then go through the door. Upon entering a room, a dragon gazes at us, supposedly in anger. It starts to breathe fire at us, and I push Hilda out of the way to protect her from the fire.

"This could be Volvagia! Ganondorf must have revived the beast so that he can sacrifice the Gorons," I said.

"You could be right," Hilda replied as the dragon once again gazes at her.

I push Hilda for the second time, and as the fire comes out of the dragon's mouth, I hold up my shield. I hold up my bow to shoot the dragon, and then I let go of the arrow. The dragon collapses to the ground, and I slash the dragon ten times.

The dragon roars in pain as it flies back into the air to blow fire at us. I block the fire with my shield, and I once again hold up my bow. I let go of the arrow, and it pierces the dragon's neck. The dragon roars in pain as it once again collapses to the ground.

I leap into the air, and I press the sword into the dragon's forehead. The dragon's roars fade to silence as a portal appears, along with a ruby. The goron is released from his prison, and he seems grateful. "Thanks for saving me," He said, "Ganondorf is so cruel to ever attempt to sacrifice me."

Hilda picks up the ruby, and places it into my hand as we approach the portal. We teleport to the village, and we are now close to the spring. The children are standing near one of the houses, smiling at us.

"You saved the village- and your heroic efforts are getting this far. You shall go to Lake Hylia, where the Zora tribe is in need of your help. The river has completely frozen over because of the influence of evil. There is almost no water in the lake- only its princess may be free, but could be leaving for Castle Town to get guidance," A man said.

He has dreadlocks, and he has a robe that has the Sheikah symbol. It's possible that he may be related to the Sheikah, but I'm not so sure. "Are you going to take us back to Ordon, where our hearts truly belong?" Colin asked.

"Yes," Hilda and I said in unison.

The horned bulblin on the giant boar storms into the village without warning, and Colin rushes to the house. The girl with short brown hair and a hot pink dress is standing in the way, and Colin notices.

Colin places on a brave face, and then he shoves the girl out of the way. The horned bulblin picks up the young boy, and then he rides off into the northern field. "You'll have to ride a horse to stop the horned monster from kidnapping our friend," The girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes said.

"How do I summon a horse?" I asked.

"By using this plant that is actually a whistle." She picks up the colt-shaped plant, and places it on her lips. She then blows into it, and a melody plays.

The horse appears, and I quickly climb onto the horse. I then ride into the northern field, and in front of me is the horned bulblin. I take out my sword, and I place on a brave face. I ride after him, and I hold up my bow to shoot this beast. I then let go of the arrow, and the beast groans in pain.

As I approach this monster, I slash the bulblin ten times with the sword, and the bulblin summons the other bulbins. The other bulblins approach me, and I slash them, one by one, as I continue to pursue the horned bulblin.

The horned bulblin rides onto the bridge. "You're not getting away that easily!" I shouted as I ride onto the bridge. The bulblins set two sides of the bridge on fire, and the horned bulblin seems to challenge me. I charge at the horned bulblin, and then I slash him two times.

He falls off his steed, and then I climb down my horse to release the boy from the ropes. I untie the ropes, and then I gently cradle the boy in my arms as I climb onto my horse. I ride back to the village as the sun sets.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

As Zelda rides back into the village, she climbs off the horse, and Colin is gently cradled in her arms as her knees gently touch the ground. The children gather around her, and I approach them. My knees also touch the ground, and the boy opens his eyes. "Did you save me from that horned beast?" Colin asked.

"Yes. Call me Zelda," Zelda replied.

"I owe my thanks to you, Princess of Hyrule. I never imagine that you can be that heroic. Even though you seem mean at first, you are actually a kind heroine that cares about her people."

"Of course she is," One of the girls said, "I'm sorry for underestimating you earlier. I guess you're courageous after all..."

"I forgive you, Beth. Still, my heart belongs to Ilia, the girl that loves animals," Colin replied.

"Are the children ready to go back to Ordon?" Zelda asked the man with dreadlocks.

"Yes, but Colin needs to heal. I hope he can get better," The man replied, "By the way, it's getting dark out. Let's wait until tomorrow."

Zelda stands up, and we walk into the inn. Upon reaching one of the rooms, we go through the door, and she places Colin on the bed. The other children hop onto the other beds that are in the room. We walk out of the room, and then we enter a nearby room with two double beds.

"You were so awesome out there," I told Zelda.

"Of course I am! I even bashed the horned monster off the bridge," Zelda replied boastfully, "So that I can save the little boy that just dared to save one of his friends."

"He isn't really being daring- he just wants his friends to stay alive."

"So? It seems little Colin finally found courage. It's very likely that he may turn back to being a coward sometime soon."

I slump onto one of the beds. "After a long day of infiltrating two temples, I feel so exhausted! I need some rest," I said.

"I agree- it's really exhausting. I hope Victoria is doing okay," Zelda said.

"The same goes for my little sister Isabella."

"I'm beginning to feel bad for what I did to my sister a few times. Every time she wants to play, I yell at her in a rude tone so that she can leave me alone. Although, I tried to save her this morning during the invasion."

"I feel as if I'm going too far in teaching Isabella to be a young lady. Her temper tantrums make me worry about her, but she would never settle down. She is rebellious, while I'm not. How can we ever get along? Every time I try to talk with her in free time, she rebels or even try to pull a prank on someone."

"Is your younger sister a tomboy?"

"A little bit. She doesn't like looking or dressing too fancy- but she has to dress formal whenever the people of Lorule come to visit us. It's like we have absolutely nothing in common. If only we have the ability to settle our differences in a calm way- but she's more rebellious and stubborn than I am."

"Sometimes I hurt Victoria's feelings whenever I tell her that I don't want to play with her at all. She doesn't have many friends because she is a bit shy. Victoria and I have nothing in common- even though we played with each other long ago as little children. Once, I scared her away with my powers because she became so annoying."

Zelda and I sigh for a moment. "That makes me realize something," She said, "I love my sister, no matter what... Even though I was so cold to her a few times..."

"I am nice to my sister, even though I go too far in teaching my sister to act like a proper young lady," I replied.

I drift off to sleep as the room gets really dark. At least we have something in common- we both have a sister to rescue.

* * *

**Seems like the rivalry is dying down a bit, but some specks of the rivalry are still there. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	9. Finding the Zora Princess

Zelda's P.O.V

We wake up, and the sun is shining through the window- and the sunshine is so bright, that it forces Hilda to shield her eyes. She finally wakes up a minute later- no wonder she was so tired from the infiltrating of the two dungeons and such. "Good morning, Zelda," She said.

"Good morning to you," I replied.

"Something about you is changing a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You were no longer so harsh- but you're still getting there. Some people are subject to change, just like how my mother changed when she realized that her actions won't help Lorule."

I climb out of bed, and the children enter the room, and they seem to be anticipating something- possibly the return home, where they truly belong. Hilda climbs out of bed, and she still seems a bit tired.

We all walk out of the inn, and there is a carriage attached to another horse. "You're allowing us to use it?" I asked the man.

"Yes. You're using it to take the kids back to Ordon," He replied.

I climb onto the horse, and Hilda leads the children into the carriage. She sits in the front, and she holds the reins. I ride out of the village, and she is following behind. The bulblins appear, and they seem as if they're going to attack. "Don't let them burn down the carriage, and don't let them get to the children," Hilda said.

"I will shoot the bulblins before they even approach the carriage," I replied as I hold up my bow to shoot at one of the bulblins.

I let go of the arrow, and one of the bulblins fall off the boar as Hilda and I continue into the southern part of Hyrule Field. I summon my powerful magic, and the bulblins approach the carriage. "You think you're hungry for flesh?! How about a taste of fire!" I remarked as I blast the bulblins with my magic.

One of the bulblins is behind the carriage, and I charge at the bulblin. I slash him off his steed, and he dies as a result. Hilda and I enter the woods, and the bulblins stop chasing us because they probably aren't willing to enter the woods.

"Okay, children. You can get off the carriage to enter the village. Just follow us, and you'll be fine," Hilda said as the children climb out of the carriage.

"Hey, am I awesome out there?" I asked.

"Yes," Hilda replied, "You did great, protecting the children from the monsters."

We cross the bridge to enter the village, and upon entering the village, Link is standing there, seemingly happy. "You're safe after all," Link said as the children approach him.

"Guess what I did in the field? I fought off the bulblins using my awesome skills and also my awesome magic! Yesterday, I even bashed the horned bulblin off the bridge," I said proudly, "I deserve recognition for being such a hero!"

"You're so heroic," Link replied.

"Link, I want to talk to you for a while," Hilda said.

"Oh, not again..." I muttered.

Hilda's such a hopeless romantic when it comes to boys that she likes. She likes Link and Ravio, and blushes whenever she sees them. It's like she is in a love triangle. I'm not an expert at romance, but maybe someone else is. Probably someone that is a damsel in distress that's married to an overprotective knight.

"Ilia, did you see Zelda show off her skills? She's such a cool princess," One of the girls said.

"Yes, Beth. I agree with you, she's very cool. Such courage and valor..." Ilia said.

"She may even save a prince from a villain."

Talo notices Colin, and he smiles a bit. "Talo, guess what- I found courage. Yesterday I saved Beth from the horned beast," Colin said, "So, you can't bully me anymore."

"So you found courage? I'm sorry if I was so mean to you," Talo replied.

I climb off the horse, and Ilia looks at the horse for a second. "Did you just tire Epona out? I'm taking her to the spring, where she'll relax!" She said as she leads the horse out of the village.

"Don't tell me that you're endangering yourself," I warned.

"Don't worry about me, Zelda! Epona, come with me..."

"Typical Ilia- she acts like an independent young lady sometimes," Beth told me.

"I can agree with you," I replied, "What do you want to do someday?"

"Maybe visit Castle Town- where it's so lively. Are you the princess?"

"Yes, I'm the princess. A warrior princess, should I say."

"I cannot believe that you're trying to save the kingdom. The tyrant is such a cruel man to ever allow the monsters to hurt the innocent citizens that may resist."

"You mean Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos?"

"So, Zelda... Did you call Epona yesterday so that you can stop the horned beast?" Link asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Ilia told me that she uses a certain colt shaped plant to call the horse."

He turns his attention back to Hilda, and Hilda smiles a bit. "I was wondering if we can spend some time alone," Hilda said.

"No. I'll have to go back to work. I work at the ranch, so I wouldn't have much time to hang out," Link replied as he walks off.

"Alright then. Zelda and I are going to visit the Zoras."

Hilda and I walk out of the village, and then we enter the woods. "Link and Ravio probably don't have much time for me," She said.

"That's because they have work to do," I replied.

We enter the field, and the bulblins aren't there- they probably rode off.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Victoria and Isabella once again talk about their sisters...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Victoria sighs as she gazes at her Lorulean counterpart and friend Isabella. "I hope we get saved soon," She said.

"Yeah. Well, I have a feeling that I was too rebellious for my sister to handle. Maybe I should be a little less rebellious," Isabella replied, "But the temptation to rebel is too strong."

"I may be a princess, but that doesn't make me a damsel in distress. Zelda is not like a damsel in distress, either- she sometimes saves someone from harm. She is courageous, strong, and determined. I hope the kingdom finally allows for my sister to be queen. But, the tyrant of a man got in the way because of a lust for power!"

"I am a princess, but that doesn't make me so feminine. I pull pranks and such, while Hilda is the opposite. She wouldn't pull a prank because she sees it as unprincesslike. She should allow me to be whatever I want to be- except I wouldn't become a bad person. Hilda is not a damsel in distress- she has a royal staff, and can defend herself."

The guards seem not to notice as they pass by the prison cell. Isabella then notices a key that just lands on the floor. The key is very close to the prison door. She smirks as she approaches the prison door. She grabs the key. and she places it into the keyhole.

"Let's fool them so that we can escape," Victoria said with a mischievous smirk as the prison door gets unlocked.

They merge into the nearby wall to go through the crack. The guards pass by, apparently fooled by the portrait versions of the two young princesses.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

We are now in the Zora Palace, and the throne room is surprisingly empty. I expected a Zora ruler to be sitting upon the throne. Everything in the Zora Palace is frozen, and the atmosphere is very chilly. "It's so cold out here," I said.

"Why do you always complain about extremely high temperatures and extremely low temperatures?!" Zelda retorted, clearly furious. Her magic is clearly flickering, as if she's going to unleash it.

"Because I can't stand the extremes."

"Then why did you ever come on an adventure with me?!"

And that's when I realize that she didn't expect me to come with her on the quest by then. She opens her hands, and allows the fiery magic to go everywhere. I gasp as the ice starts to thaw. "Zelda, if you don't stop, then we'll plunge into the water as a result!" I warned.

* * *

**Looks like Zelda has lost her temper and allowed her fiery magic to go everywhere. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	10. Going to Lakebed Temple

Hilda's P.O.V

Upon sensing the ice melt under my feet, I start to panic as the ice turns into water. The next thing I know, I fall underwater. I try to get to the surface, but even the most effort couldn't help. That's when a hand pulls me out of the water. I am on solid ground right now, and I realize that Zelda saved me from drowning.

She seems to realize what she has done. "I didn't mean to unleash my magic like that," She said, "I was losing my temper. I couldn't help it when I get angry. Even though you probably didn't want to be on the quest at first, you still came with me no matter what because you want to save your kingdom from Ganondorf."

"Okay. Thanks for saving me," I replied, "By the way, why didn't you want to go to Castle Town to find the Zora Princess? The man said that the princess is waiting in Castle Town or something. Did you forget?"

"I did forget. By the way, let's go to Castle Town!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, the Zora Princess is about to enter the castle, when suddenly the guards surround her. She reacts in fear... **

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Rutela looks around, and the guards are glaring at her. She doesn't know whether it's her race or something else that is causing the guards to surround her. "Why did you surround me?" She asked in a terrified tone of voice.

"Are you an intruder or what?! Ganondorf has ruled the land now, so you won't get any help from our former ruler!" One of the dark knights retorted.

Rutela steps back as the dark knight approaches her in an aggressive way. "How... How did you even know?" She asked.

"Because the guards stormed the castle. I'm the captain of the guards. What are you even here for?!" The dark knight added in.

"I thought that the royal family is still in the castle. I assumed that a certain royal may give me assistance about the frozen Zora Palace and the frozen river. My people died as a result, and... And some monsters have invaded the Lakebed Temple..."

"We don't care about your people or even the river!"

The dark knight then takes ahold of Rutela's arm, and Rutela lets out a loud yelp. "You're going to be judged by Ganondorf. If you resist, then you may get executed. If you don't resist, then we may help you... We promise," The dark knight lied.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

For a minute, I think that I hear a scream for help coming from Castle Town. Hilda and I rush into the town to see what's the matter, and they are leading a Zora into the castle. "Stop!" I commanded, "This Zora doesn't deserve to be imprisoned!"

The dark knights take notice of me, and the Zora breaks free from the dark knight's grasp. The Zora rushes to me, kneeling as if she's in trouble. "Please, Princess Zelda! You must do something about the frozen river and frozen Zora Palace! You must stop the beasts in Lakebed Temple," She said, "My name's Rutela, by the way."

The dark knights start to approach us. Rutela stands up, and she seems more scared. "Come with us," One of the dark knights demanded.

Hilda takes out her staff, and then she holds it in the air as she teleports me and Rutela. We are now standing near the river, and Rutela is no longer scared. She is calm. "You saved me. By the way, how did the river got unfrozen?" She said.

"I unfroze the river and the Zora Palace using my magic," I replied.

"Thanks- you saved my people. You must journey into Lakebed Temple- I'm giving you the Zora armor so that you won't drown while in the temple. No wonder your magic is so powerful..."

She dives into the water, and Hilda and I approach an area where the boat is. A woman notices us, and I approach her. "Is the boat going to take me and Hilda to the lake?" I asked.

"Yes," The woman replied as she leads us into the house. Hilda and I get onto the boat, and I place ten rupees into the woman's hand.

"Zelda, are you sure that it's the safe way to go to the lake?" Hilda asked, "I don't want to drown."

"Well, the water just completely thawed, so you shouldn't worry about drowning. I'll protect you," I replied.

As the boat starts to move, I feel Hilda clutching me tightly. I can sense her nervousness, but she shouldn't really be afraid. "Why are you scared about drowning?" I asked her.

"Because of what happened when I was five. I was swimming in the lake back in Lorule- it's called Lake Lylia. The lake is very deep- and most of the time children in the lake has to be supervised because of a monster in the water. Once I get like, ten minutes away from the shore, something pulls me underwater- something slimy and icky," She replied with a shudder.

"What about it? Did anybody came to save you?"

"It was really scary, and when I looked down underwater, I noticed a beast with many eyes- and it scared the daylights out of me. It seems angry, almost as if it wanted to kill me. I tried to scream for help, and someone did come to the rescue."

"Who came to the rescue?"

"A mermaidlike person came to the rescue- this person has pale blue skin and violet eyes. He forced off the tentacle, and took me to shore. I thanked him for saving me, and then he swam off a minute later. That's when I swore that I would never enter a body of water ever again."

"Well, I think that beast may be residing in Lakebed Temple. If you ever saw a tentacle in the temple walls, do not worry- I will always keep you out of its way."

"Now, I'm even more scared to ever enter Lakebed Temple."

"Just be brave, Hilda, and you'll easily conquer your fears."

"Thanks for the advice, Zelda."

The boat then goes down the waterfall, and now we're at Lake Hylia. We approach the shore, and then we look for the underwater temple. A Zora appears, and he notices us. "Are you looking for the Lakebed Temple?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. Hilda seems to be interested in something else, maybe because she's afraid of drowning.

"Let me lead you to the temple."

Hilda and I change into our Zora armor, and we hop into the water. Hilda follows after me as I follow the Zora to the temple. Hilda holds on to me as we get closer to the temple. I swear that I can feel her heartbeat on my back, maybe because her chest touches my back.

"Be brave," I told Hilda.

"I can't help it when I get scared," Hilda replied.

"Didn't I tell you about conquering your fears?"

"Yes."

"Just don't think about what happened to you long ago, and then you'll conquer your fear of drowning- and possibly that beast with many eyes."

"But, the beast is so strong..."

"You just have to fight your fears!"

We approach the bottom of the lake, and the entrance to the temple is broken, maybe because of the beast. "You must stop this intimidating beast from wreaking havoc on the Zora tribe and also killing the swimmers that swim into the lake. Sometimes it goes to another world, so you should know," The Zora said as he swims off.

Hilda's grip on me tightens as we enter the temple. "P-please don't tell me that we have to deal with such a menacing beast!" She said.

* * *

**The princesses have found Lakebed Temple at last. Will Hilda conquer her fear of drowning and the beast that she once encountered, or will she still have to depend on Zelda for protection? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	11. The Water Temple

Zelda's P.O.V

Hilda and I climb out of the water, and upon standing up, there is a door in front of us. Two octoroks appear in the water, and they start shooting the rocks at us. I hold up my shield to deflect their attacks, and the octoroks get hit by the rocks, resulting in their deaths.

A small chest appears, and I open the small chest. In there are two small keys. Hilda and I walk to the locked door, and I unlock the door with the small key. The door opens, and we enter another room. The room has a tower in the center, with three doors surrounding it. We dive into the water, and the skullfishes are approaching us.

I slash them with my sword, and then I get back out of the water to go through the locked door. Hilda follows me as we approach the locked door. Upon entering another room, a snapper appears. The snapper prepares to attack us with its clawshot, and I avoid the attack.

I slash its back ten times, and Hilda gets grabbed by the clawshot. I slash the snapper's arm multiple times until the clawshot lets go of Hilda. I continue to attack the snapper, and the snapper dies. The clawshot is still there. It could be used against the temple boss. I pick it up, and I place it into my sack.

We walk out of the room, and we walk towards another locked door. "There is a reason why I sometimes act mean. That is because I want to be seen as the tough princess- and through that facade, I am actually kind, even though people don't even know about it. I rarely show my soft side," I said.

"Really? And have you ever played rough with your sister at a young age?" Hilda replied.

"Yes, I've played rough with her a few times. She doesn't really enjoy it, even though she has her hardcore moments. She is very sweet and innocent, and through that facade, she wants to be more than just the stereotypical princess. I mean, she likes to help people when she feels like it."

"Have you ever expressed sincerity in front of her when she gets upset or injured?"

"Only when it's in a private place instead of a public place. Maybe that's why people assume that I'm the opposite of Victoria- even though I have good intentions."

We enter the room, and it feels very cold. Three freezards are sliding across the floor, and I cast my fiery magic at them. They all melt, and a big chest appears. I approach the big chest, and in there is a big key.

Hilda and I walk out of the room, and we approach the tower in the center of the central room. We go through the door, and now we're inside of the tower. The clawshot can hold onto the circles that are on each wall.

I hold up the clawshot, and Hilda holds onto me as the clawshot touches one of the circles. The clawshot pulls us to the first platform. I aim the clawshot at the second circle, and then the clawshot pulls us towards the higher platform. There is a flight of stairs in front of us.

Hilda and I walk up the stairs, and there is a locked door. I place the small key into the keyhole, and we go through the door. We notice a crack on the left wall, and then we approach it. We merge into the wall, and then we go through the crack.

Upon entering a parallel room, a pair of skeletons seem to be guarding the unlocked door. They notice us, and they prepare to attack us. I attack them with my sword, and Hilda also fights them off. Hilda is finally becoming more than a stereotypical princess.

The skeletons die, and we walk through the unlocked door. We are in the parallel version of the temple, and we notice a flight of stairs in front of us. We go up the stairs, and then we notice another crack. We merge into the wall, and then we walk through the crack.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the younger princesses are still escaping the prison...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Victoria leads Isabella out of the prison, and they quietly and quickly walk towards the courtyard. Isabella notices a drawbridge, and she thinks of a suggestion. "We can cross the drawbridge and find a nearby village," She said.

"Good idea- and then we'll hide there for a while," Victoria replied as they rush towards the drawbridge.

The dark knights are so clueless, and they don't seem to notice, still. Victoria and Isabella high-five each other in victory as they walk out of Lorule Castle Town. "That is worth the adrenaline rush! I never imagine that we'll find a way out," Isabella said, "But our brains seem to work together."

"I agree," Victoria replied as they rush towards the bridge that extends across Lake Lylia, "This place looks similiar to Hyrule, but with some darker colors. Everyone in Hyrule has blond hair, and everyone in Lorule might have purple hair."

They smirk at each other in agreement as they travel to Ardan Village. "I think Ardan Village is where Ravio lives," Isabella said.

"Don't you mean- like the parallel town to Ordon Village?" Victoria replied.

"Yes. I wonder where Ravio went yesterday. He must have been absolutely terrified about getting caught by the evil soldiers."

"I'd say that he's as meek as a bunny!"

"I think his Hyrulean counterpart would be the opposite."

"Maybe so."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

We enter a room that has a hole in the center. "I think it leads to the lair of the boss," Zelda said.

"You mean that beast that I've once encountered?" I replied.

"Yes. Are you still afraid?"

"No, not anymore. Even the slightest sight of the beast won't bother me."

"Good- I won't have to hear your girly screams."

She makes such a remark sometimes, but can be very nice if you get to know her well. I know that I'm feminine, but that doesn't make me weak or always afraid of something. I'm courageous and strong.

We hop into the hole, and as we go deeper into the water, I notice a familiar beast coming out of the floor. "You won't scare me easily," I said.

The beast's tentacles attempt to grab me, but I force them off with my staff. Zelda slashes the beast's eyes, and then she cuts off the tentacles. She then uses the clawshot to hop onto the beast's back. She slashes the back ten times, and the beast shakes her off.

One of the tentacles take ahold of Zelda, and I force the tentacles off of her. Zelda then charges at the beast with her sword. She slashes the beast's eyes, and then she takes them out with her clawshot. The beast moans in pain as Zelda slashes the tentacles off.

I feel a tentacle grab my leg, and I force it off with my staff. The beast roars in pain as it collaspes to the ground. Zelda presses her sword into the beast's head. The beast's roars fade to silence, and a blue jewel appears as the beast dies. A portal appears.

Zelda places the blue jewel into her sack, and we enter the portal.

* * *

**Looks like Hilda overcomes her fears. And the princesses will go to the desert. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	12. The Spirit Temple, Part 1

Zelda's P.O.V

As we teleport back to the lake, Rutela is standing there. "Did you stop the beast?" She asked.

"Yes," Hilda and I said in unison.

"Good! Then the Zoras shall live without fear, including the others that once swam in the lake."

She smiles at me as she dives into the water. "Good luck on trying to stop Ganondorf," She called.

I look at the map. "I wonder how we can get to Gerudo Desert," I said.

"There's a crack over there, near the cave. Maybe we can access the desert through the crack," Hilda replied as she points to the left.

We change back into our normal clothes, and then we walk to the left. We merge into the wall, and then we go through the crack. We are in the parallel kingdom once again, and I notice a flight of stairs possibly leading to the desert. We approach the stairs, and we start going up the stairs.

When we come upon a small cabin, there is a crack that may lead to Gerudo Desert. We merge into the wall, and then we go through the crack. "I wonder if Ganondorf is born in the desert, because he is said to be leader of the Gerudos," I said.

We notice a fortress in the distance, and a few Gerudo women are walking around, as if they're guarding the fortress for some reason. We approach the fortress, and one of the women notice us. "Halt, travelers! Why are you out here?" The woman said.

"We're trying to find a temple that is in the desert," I replied, "By the way, I am Zelda of Hyrule. This is my friend Hilda, and she's the princess of Lorule. We used to live the typical royal life until Ganondorf came along and stole the power from us."

"You mean our leader called the Great Ganondorf? He has that nickname that is only referred to by the ones that are loyal to the word of evil. I will tell you a story about him. A man has come from the desert in search for the Triforce and to conquer many kingdoms. He won't stop in his blind quest until a legendary hero stops him."

"Tell us more," Hilda said.

"Although he is defeated and banished to the Dark Realm multiple times, he always attempt to escape his prison so that he can try to rule many kingdoms and to take the Triforce, whether the Triforce is Hyrulean or Lorulean. Ganondorf may think himself a victor, but you will stop him. He is the very same Ganondorf, like his previous incarnations."

"That is very true, that he is the very same Ganondorf- much like his beast form," I agreed.

The Gerudo woman points at the gate. "This is the path to the desert temple. We call that temple the Spirit Temple. Twin witches reside in the temple, and we call them Twinrova. The blue one controls ice powers, while the red one controls fire powers. They're very powerful," She said as she leads us to the gate.

We notice a structure in the distance. "Good luck trying to stop the witches," The Gerudo woman said as she walks off.

The gate opens, and Hilda and I walk further into the desert. The blazing heat doesn't bother me at all, but it does make me sweat a bit. The sun feels a bit more harsh on my skin, and the desert sand feels very solid. The hot wind picks up the specks of the sand dust as the wind blows to the east.

"Why is it so hot out here?" Hilda asked.

"Because it's a desert. Deserts are very hot- and they never have any winters," I replied as I try to keep from losing my temper, "Just get used to it."

Hilda places her hair into a single braid as we approach the temple. They call this the Spirit Temple, right? Well, there is a statue near it. It doesn't seem very surprising- I've heard a few stories about this statue. Interestingly, there was a story involving the use of the statue back then in the Twilight Era.

As we enter the temple, we are stopped by another Gerudo woman. "Why are you coming in here?" She asked.

"To stop the Twinrova sisters," I replied.

"Okay then- I'll allow you to pass through."

The woman walks off, and then a few stalkins appear. They start to toss their spears at us, and I deflect them with my shield. I take out my bow to shoot them. I shoot the arrows at the stalkins, and they die as a result. The steel bars on the doors disappear, and we go through the door in front of us.

When we enter another room, there is a quicksand between this platform and the other platform in front of us. To the left is a crack, and we approach the crack. We go through the crack, and then we enter a parallel room with a bridge that extends across the quicksand.

We go across the bridge, and there is another crack that is next to the door. We go through the crack, and then we once again enter the room without a bridge. We walk through the door, and upon entering another room, the steel bars slam shut behind us.

A gomess appears, and it raises its staff as it approaches us. I hold up my bow to shoot the ball, and the gomess becomes unconscious as I slash it a few times. The gomess flies back into the air, and I once again hold up my bow to shoot the ball.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the younger princesses find shelter in one of the houses that are in Ardan Village...**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The girls enter one of the houses, happy that they finally find a comfortable place to stay for a while. They choose where to sleep and such. They then sit down on the sofa.

Victoria and Isabella sigh for a second. "I hope that Ganondorf's cruel reign ends," Victoria said, "We can't take it anymore- having to live in hiding and such, just because we are princesses."

"I know, right? Well, except for the fact that we fooled the dark knights and escaped the castle's dungeon. I wish that our older sisters would stop Ganondorf already," Isabella replied.

"I sense that the girls are close to completing the quest. They are bringing all of us hope. Evil brings despair, while good brings hope. Do you know that?"

"How can you even sense it?"

"Because I can. I have dreams about Zelda and your sister fighting Ganondorf and banishing him to the darkness."

Isabella smiles sadly. "I hope they stop Ganondorf soon," She said.

"You don't have to be so sad- we will get happiness and peace soon. No more fear and no more despair," Victoria assured her.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As we defeat the gomess, a big chest appears, and in there is a mirror shield. "I think I can use it to deflect magic and I can also reflect light on the redeads and other enemies sensitive to light," I said.

"No wonder you're so smart about most things that are useful," Hilda said.

"When I was little, my parents taught me how to use those items- and my mother taught me how to use magic- whether fiery, holy, or even self defense."

"Well, my mother once taught me how to use the staff. I can use it to teleport people or even restrain enemies that are very strong."

I look at the mirror shield. Unlike its incarnation that the legendary Hero of Time used to stop enemies in Termina, it has a Triforce symbol, and it is clearly polished. Maybe that's why they call it a mirror shield.

* * *

**Looks like Zelda is planning to place the shield to good use in the temple. What will happen next? Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	13. The Spirit Temple, Part 2

Zelda's P.O.V

We walk out of the room, and we once again walk through the crack so that we can get to the other door. We walk across the bridge, and then we walk through another crack. Hilda and I walk back to the entrance area, and we go through another door that is on the right.

We enter a room with four redeads standing. I take out the mirror shield, and then I reflect the light on them. The redeads die as a result, and a small chest appears. I approach the small chest, and in there are four small keys.

We go back to the entrance, and then we approach the locked door on the right. We enter a room with the gibdos. I once again take out the mirror shield, and I reflect the light on them so that they can die. We go through the door that is in front of us. We enter another room with a switch and the sun symbol that seems to smile.

The steel bars block the door on the left. There is light coming through the ceiling. I approach the light, and I take out the mirror shield. I reflect the light on the sun symbol, and then a block appears. A big chest also appears, and I open the chest. In there are silver gauntlets.

They are believed to give someone stregnth, so they won't have to put so much effort in moving heavy structures. I place the silver gauntlets onto my arms, and then I approach the block. I start to push the block towards the switch, and Hilda seems impressed by my amount of strength.

"You're very strong with those gauntlets on," Hilda said.

"Thanks," I replied.

When the block presses on the switch, the steel bars disappear, and then we go through the door. This room has a strange figure in the center. I approach the figure, and then I strike it with my sword. It turns out to be an iron knuckle. It stands up, and then it holds out a pair of blades.

Hilda uses her staff to restrain the iron knuckle, and then I slash the iron knuckle ten times. The iron knuckle seems faster than usual as it starts to move around for the second time. I notice that the iron knuckle is about to attack Hilda, and I jump in between to protect her.

I hold up my shield, and the iron knuckle's attack is deflected. The blade falls out of its hand, and I attack the iron knuckle until all the armor falls off. I press the sword into the iron knuckle's chest, and its screams fade to silence as the steel bars disappear.

Hilda and I go through the door, and we enter another room with a big chest. Two gibdos and two stalkins appear, along with Phantom Ganon. "Our enemies just won't give up on trying to stop us from halting Ganondorf's cruel reign," I said.

"I agree," Hilda agreed.

I take out the mirror shield to reflect the light on the gibdos. I then shoot the arrows at the stalkins before they throw the spears at us. The stalkins die as a result. I shoot an arrow at Phantom Ganon, and Phantom Ganon collaspses to the floor. I slash him twenty times, and he gets back into the air.

I shoot another arrow at him, and he falls to the floor once more. I slash him ten more times, and he gets back into air for the second time. He creates an electrical ball, and sends it towards Hilda. I swing my sword at the electric ball, and Phantom Ganon vollies it back to me.

I swing my sword at the electric ball, and it returns to Phantom Ganon in less than a second, resulting in him being paralyzed. I slash him ten more times, and he dies. Another big chest appears as the steel bars disappear, and I approach the big chest lined with gold.

In there is a boss key, and I place it into my sack as I approach the other chest that's not lined with gold. I open the chest, and in there is a pack of Light Arrows. I place the Light Arrows into my sack. "They are to be used against Ganondorf, and possibly this temple's boss," Hilda said.

I place one of the small keys into the keyhole, and then the door becomes unlocked. We go through the door, and for some strange reason, a group of darknuts are merged into the walls as paintings. I decide to battle them while being a portrait. I merge into one of the walls, and then I stab the first darknut twenty times.

The other three darknuts are no longer paintings, and they begin to approach Hilda in a hostile way. I finish off the first darknut, and then I rush between Hilda and the darknuts to protect Hilda from a possible attack. I slash the darknuts, and they back off a bit.

I slash the darknuts ten more times until their armor falls off.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the younger princesses devise a plan to safely get back to the castle without getting caught by Ganondorf's men... **

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Victoria and Isabella smirk at each other as they walk out of the shelter. They are wearing pitch black ninja outfits instead of their gowns. "Victoria, we should get into the castle without making any noise. If the guards ever notice us, we'll fool them by merging into a wall," Isabella said as they walk out of the village.

They notice a nearby crack, and they decide to go through the crack to get to Hyrule Field. They walk through the crack, and they enter a parallel field called Hyrule Field. They notice a castle in the distance. "So this is where you and your sister live?" Isabella asked Victoria.

"Yes," Victoria replied, "The funny thing is, one day ago, I walked through the crack. I bet the guards don't know where I went!"

"I bet! You're so daring."

"You too, Isabella. We're both daring in our own ways."

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

As Hilda and I enter a lair, two witches appear. They're the Twinrova sisters, right? They cackle evilly as they fly into the air. Koume controls fiery powers, and is vulnerable to low temperatures. Kotake controls icy powers, and is vulnerable to high temperatures. I smirk instantly. I know what to do with them.

They tried to sacrifice one of my ancestors- and my ancestor had to be rescued by an overprotective hero. Well, at least I don't need a man to rescue me at all. I can defend myself. I hold up the mirror shield as Kotake casts an icy blast at me. The shield deflects the attack, and the icy blast hits Koume.

Koume attempts to burn me with the fiery blast, but I deflect the attack with the mirror shield. The attack hits Kotake, and the sisters apparently become frustrated. They merge into what people call Twinrova.

Twinrova casts a fiery blast at me, and I hold out the mirror shield to deflect the attack. Twinrova collaspses, and then I slash her more than thirty times with full stregnth. I repeatedly slash her until Kotake and Koume split up.

"You should have been more clever, but this girl is too strong! Her ancestor may be the girl that almost got sacrificed, but this girl is the opposite- and she's more of a hero," Koume shouted.

"You fool! You should have snuck behind her or something! But the mirror shield is so big that we couldn't even get past it!" Kotake retorted.

"No, you're the fool! You should have used the icy powers on Hilda, but her Hyrulean counterpart is way too overprotective!"

"Won't you shut your blabbermouth up?! You're the one that is the fool!"

As they continue bickering, two halos appear above their heads as they descend into the air.

A portal appears, and then a jewel appears. I place the jewel into my sack, and then Hilda and I enter the portal.

* * *

**The Twinrova sisters' argument is inspired by the one they had in Ocarina of Time when they got defeated. Zelda and Hilda will go to Hyrule Castle to stop Ganondorf- but will they succeed in stopping him? Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


	14. Final Battle & Restoration of Both Lands

Zelda's P.O.V

As Hilda and I rush towards Castle Town, we notice Victoria and her possible Lorulean counterpart. How did they escape the dungeon? "Hey, Zelda. We escaped prison by merging into walls and quietly sneaking out of the castle," Victoria said, "And this girl is Isabella."

Isabella smiles broadly as she notices Hilda. Hilda smiles in return, and is crying tears of joy. "You're safe! I thought you were killed or something," She said as she hugs her sister tightly.

Victoria approaches me as if to hug me. "You're safe after all. I wasn't able to save you earlier, but you did save yourself and possibly Isabella. Your brains sure work together sometimes, right? Well, let's get going. Hilda and I have to stop Ganondorf," I said.

We all storm into Hyrule Castle Town like strong warriors. "I was sorry about being harsh to you long ago," I told Victoria.

"I forgive you," She replied.

"Even though I go too far in teaching you to act ladylike, I still love you," Hilda told Isabella.

"Aww, thanks. I love you too," Isabella replied.

We all enter Hyrule Castle without being noticed by one of the dark knights. Upon entering the throne room, Ganondorf gazes at us, grinning evilly. "You royal girls have come this far to stop me. You have become very strong and unstoppable in your quest," He said in a dark tone of voice.

"So?! You must be stopped!" I retorted with strength in my voice.

"You can't stop us!" Hilda shouted.

"Hilda and Zelda will stop you," Victoria and Isabella shouted in unison.

Ganondorf slowly approaches us, and Hilda and I do the same. We are now at the center of the throne room, about to start the battle.

Ganondorf takes out his sword, and I do the same. Our swords clash against each other, and Hilda holds out her staff. Ganondorf floats into the air as he prepares to attack us. He creates an electrical ball, and he throws it at me. I deflect the electrical ball at Ganondorf, and he does the same.

We repeat the sequence until the electrical ball hits Ganondorf. He falls to the floor, paralyzed. I slash him ten times, and he floats back into the air. He creates another electrical ball, and I hit it back at him. He once again gets hit by the electrical ball, and he falls to the floor. I slash him ten more times, and then he floats into the air.

He creates another electrical ball, and throws it at Hilda. Hilda deflects the electrical ball back at Ganondorf, and Ganondorf hits the ball back to Hilda. Hilda deflects the electrical ball for the second time, and this time, it hits Ganondorf.

I slash Ganondorf ten more times, and he flies back into the air. I shoot a Light Arrow at him, and he groans in pain as he falls to the floor. I slash Ganondorf fifteen more times, and then he gets back into the air. He turns into a beast, and walks out of the castle. Hilda and I chase him into Hyrule Field, and Ganondorf turns back to us.

Ganondorf is now in his beast form called Ganon. Ganon is holding two blades, and as he swings a blade at Hilda, I push Hilda out of the way to protect her. I shoot another Light Arrow at Ganon, and Ganon collapses to the ground. I slash Ganon twenty more times, and then he stands up.

I rush behind him to slash his tail ten times, and then he notices me. He swings a blade at me, and I dash out of the way before he could even land an attack on me. I hold up the bow, and I then shoot another Light Arrow. Ganon collapses to the ground once more, and I slash him ten more times.

Hilda approaches me. "I sense him getting real weak. I shall restrain him with my powers, and you shall deal a final blow on Ganon," She said as she holds up her staff to restrain Ganon.

I leap high into the air, and the blade is pointing down. I land on Ganon's head, and I press the blade into Ganon's head. Ganon's roars fade to silence as I leap off of his head. Hilda and I combine our magic to finish him off. We use our magic to send Ganon to the Darkness, where he'll be sealed in for generations.

"Curse you, Heroine of Time! Curse you, Hilda! I shall wreak havoc on your future generations!" Ganon screamed as he is about to be banished.

Ravio and Link appear as the battle ends. "We saw your heroic efforts, girls... You saved the day," Ravio said.

"I agree with Ravio," Link added in.

"How did you meet?" I asked.

"We met when I accidentally enter his house through a crack," Ravio replied, "And we discover that we have something in common. We both like Hilda."

Hilda blushes for a second. "I wonder who I like more," She said as we all walk to Hyrule Castle.

Victoria and Isabella notice us, and they smile broadly. "Did you stop Ganondorf?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," Hilda and I said in unison.

"You did awesome! I mean, the way you fight and all..." Isabella said.

"Hey, I'm more awesome because I have awesome sword skills and archery skills. I'm also very good with magic," I said with a slight victorious smirk.

"I think I like Link a bit more," Hilda said, "But I'm not really sure."

"Zelda, you are so awesome out there! Your ancestors should have fought back, but you're like the best of them! Your skills are so impressive, and you're so courageous," Link told me.

"Yeah? You should see me lift something heavy with those silver gauntlets," I boasted.

"You don't need to be a showoff. Real heroes aren't like that."

Victoria and Isabella smile sadly at each other. "We may depart from each other for a while because their quest ended," Victoria said.

"If it happens, then I'll miss you," Isabella replied.

"You won't depart forever. You can still see each other sometimes. We should celebrate tonight," I said.

Victoria and Isabella then smile in an excited manner. "Really?! That's awesome. We'll be friends for a long time," Isabella said.

"Now, I shall fix the things that went wrong during Ganondorf's cruel reign. The same will go for Lorule," I said as we walk into the Sacred Realm.

As we enter the Sacred Realm, I approach the Triforce to make a wish. "Holy Triforce, use your power to heal Hyrule and Lorule. There shall be no more monsters or evil," I said as I touch the Triforce. The Triforce glows in response, and the bright light radiates throughout the whole place.

Hilda smiles gratefully as she watches the bright light radiate.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

As Hyrule returns to its original state with the bright blue sky, the people no longer are afraid as they come out of their houses. Lorule returns to its original state, with its Triforce being restored again. Lorule's skies return to a bright blue, and the people come out of their houses, no longer afraid of Ganondorf's soldiers or the man himself.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I feel so thrilled and so happy. "Thank you, Zelda! Thanks for saving Lorule! You really are a hero," I said as I cry tears of joy.

Zelda smiles as she touches my shoulder. "It's all over- the cruel reign and such. You're also brave," She replied.

* * *

**This chapter has such a happy ending... Next chapter is celebration, when both princesses become queens of their kingdoms. Any reviews/comments appreciated. **


	15. Celebration and Goodbyes

Zelda's P.O.V

I am crowned Queen of Hyrule, and Hilda is Queen of Lorule. Hyrule and Lorule are now in peace, and many people have come to celebrate at the ball in Hyrule Castle. Victoria is wearing a beautiful blue ballgown with lace on the sleeves and the neckline.

Isabella is wearing a similiar dress, and her dress is dark green. She doesn't have as much lace on her dress because she might be a tomboy. Hilda is wearing a beautiful purple dress with royal robes.

I am wearing golden armor with the royal robes. I proudly sit upon my throne as the others dance with each other. "All hail our Great Queen Zelda of Hyrule!" The people shouted.

"I may leave for Lorule soon, Zelda. I will always be thankful for what you've done to save Lorule," Hilda said.

"You're very much welcome," I replied.

Isabella and Victoria continue to prance around on the ballroom floor in a merry way. They seem so happy, and they seem to forget all the troubles and their hardships. My chancellor approaches me, and he is holding a long box. I open it, and in there is a golden sword.

"This is your reward for saving all of us," He said.

"Thank you so much for this! I'll place this on display in my room," I replied.

Link takes ahold of Hilda's gloved hand, and Hilda blushes again. "Shall we dance, Hilda?" He asked.

"Of course, Link," Hilda replied.

I stand up with confidence and pride as the people turn to watch me announce my speech. "I shall inspire equality among all of you, no matter the age, gender, or even race. You are allowed equal opportunity in education and careers. There shall be no more discrimination, especially in the royal military," I said.

The people cheer as I once again sit upon the throne. I survey them with pride as they continue to dance. Hilda approaches me.

"Goodbye, Zelda... We shall meet again someday. You really are a genuine hero with courage, determination, and strength... Thank you for helping me to save my kingdom... Thank you for helping me conquer my fears..." She said as she hugs me for a second.

"Hilda, you'll be my friend... No matter what happens, or how long the distance will be between us," I replied, "I'll miss you."

"Same with me. I admire your courage and determination. No matter the situation, you never show fear or any other negative emotion. You've learned a lot... You've learned to be humble, and to be kind to others..."

"And you've learned to overcome your fears and actually fight them..."

Out the corner of my eye, I can see Victoria and Isabella emotionally hug each other. "We may not see each other every day. We can only see each other sometimes," Isabella said.

"I know. But, we'll always be friends. You're the most awesome friend that a person could ask for," Victoria replied.

Ravio and Link shake their hands as Ravio approaches Hilda. "We may see each other sometimes. Good bye," Ravio said.

"Good bye, Ravio," Link replied.

Hilda and I hug each other again before she leaves with Isabella and Ravio.

They walk through the crack, and Victoria waves good-bye. "I hope to see you again..." Link, Victoria, and I said in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Well, the ending is a bit sad- but happy at the same time because the evil villain is dead. **


End file.
